


giraffe drawings

by yeolniversx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolniversx/pseuds/yeolniversx
Summary: Kyungsoo wishes he could talk to his giraffe-like classmate





	giraffe drawings

**K** yungsoo finished his drawing and stood quietly in his place while his Yoona Seonsaeng-nim explain something excitedly to the students, nothing written on the white board catching his attention, instead the colorful pencils shining his interest while gets curious of everything he can do with it.

Kyungsoo looked down at his exercise book and smiled at the giraffe with leaves in its mouth chewing happily; its big ears the most charming characteristic it has.

He looked right at someone who is concentrated in his studies and sighed sadly, then he find out other student was staring at him, they are always doing that, so he is used to it already. The classmate just looked away in embarrassment though, for getting caught staring.

“Okay everyone, see you all next week. Don’t forget to study for the test” Yoona Seonsaengnim said and the students started gathering their things and leaving. Kyungsoo doesn’t like crowds so much so he always waits for everyone to leave the room first, so he packs his things slowly.

“As expected, you haven’t paid attention to the whole class” Yoona Seonsaegnim said, smiling kindly and sitting on the chair next to the student. She takes interest on the drawing on top of Kyungsoo’s table. “A giraffe again” she smiles her kind smile, “really cute”

Kyungsoo is suddenly shy, lowering his head  shrinking into himself to look smaller.

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo yah” she offers, “why don’t you tell him?” Kyungsoo widens his eyes, then looks at the place of said person and of course, not finding him there.

“I- I don’t think that’s a good idea, Seonsaengnim” he says sadly.

“Ok, I have an idea” she says cheerfully. Kyungsoo likes Yoona Seonsaengnim a lot, she gives him a calm feeling, maybe is her kind face or the way she always smiles at him when she is explaining what is written on the white board also she has eyes like a deer and it’s really pretty. “Give this to him secretly, if he like it, you show yourself and say it’s yours”

Kyungsoo listened to Yoona Seonsaengnim’s idea and while the corridors of the school were empty, he left the giraffe drawing on Chanyeol’s locker, hiding himself immediately to not get caught. Chanyeol is his classmate and Kyungsoo would very much like to know him, but approach people isn’t easy to him, so he just admires his classmate from afar, who really looks kind and funny.

He waited for some time hidden behind a wall where he can see the lockers and if caught, he can run away briefly.

When Kyungsoo heard voices he looked up, Chanyeol was there with his best friends, all chatting. When the taller was about to open his locker Kyungsoo’s heart started beating faster.

“What is this crap?” Baekhyun, one of Chanyeol’s friends asked, a mocking laugh at the paper in Chanyeol’s hand, who just looked at it without showing any reaction. Kyungsoo’s heart sank in his chest.

“It’s a giraffe” Jongdae took it from Chanyeol’s hand roughly, almost ripping the paper.

“Who left this on your locker? Was it Joohyun again? Her attempts to call your attention are getting ridiculous” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Just fuck her already, Chanyeol” laughed Jongdae. He looked around and his eyes found someone’s teary ones, his laughter dying suddenly. His friends saw his reaction and looked at where he was staring at, now three pairs of eyes look worriedly at Kyungsoo, who can’t take anymore and runs away from there as fast as he can.

Kyungsoo is behind the school under a tree, hugging his curled legs as he hides his face on his knees, as he sobs. He should have never given that drawing to Chanyeol.

_He hates it he hates it he hates you he’s laughing at you he hates you he hates you_

Kyungsoo feels like he’s never going to face Chanyeol again without feeling nauseous and that’s his entire fault, he shouldn’t have given it to him, he’s so pathetic.

“Kyungsoo yah”

A sudden voice startles him, it’s so loud, Kyungsoo wants to puts his hands on his ears, but if he does, he’ll be unprotected, he knows it. He knows who is it too, he can’t face him.

“Kyungsoo yah, I’m sorry” Chanyeol says again, in a soothing manner. “The guys are sorry too, they are dumb like that, don’t mind them”

As Chanyeol speaks Kyungsoo gets used to his tone, but still doesn’t feel like looking at him.

“You think I look like a giraffe? Why? Is it because I’m tall?”

_And your ears too,_ Kyungsoo thinks, but he rather not look up yet.

“I like your drawing, actually I loved it”

For that Kyungsoo looked up slowly, just enough that he can see the other. Chanyeol was sitting in front of him, smiling kindly.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah” he smiles fully, that smile Kyungsoo likes and gives his hand to Kyungsoo “Come with me, Kyungsoo yah. Here is dangerous, there are nasty animals here… like snakes” for that Kyungsoo gets up abruptly, he hates snakes. “Hey, calm down” Chanyeol gets close and Kyungsoo looks up at him,  _he’s even taller close like this_.

Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol and hides behind him when he sees Jongdae and Baekhyun waiting for them. He’s upset they said so many bad things of his drawing.

“Kyungsoo yah, forgive me” Baekhyun says when they are all sitting on the canteen’s table. “I never meant to say that, is because that girl she-” Baekhyun stops talking as if he’s been beaten, making a pained face. “why the hell, Kim Jongdae?”

“It was an accident, my foot suddenly flew, oops” Jongdae shrugs.

Kyungsoo laughs when the guys banter doesn’t seem to end, they are a bit loud, but is funny to watch their interactions. Chanyeol stood by his side all the time.

After school, Chanyeol offered to take Kyungsoo home and on the way Kyungsoo might have confessed he likes his ear, and Chanyeol might have left him touch them, Kyungsoo might have smiled at how soft they were.


End file.
